Crave
by DreamersDreams
Summary: "Are you afraid of me?" Derek asks Stiles returns his gaze at Derek and says "No". Derek raises his eyebrow at that "Then why is your heartbeat so fast" he asks. "Wh-What are..you dd-doing" he stutters Derek seems pleased at the reaction he recives from Stiles. "What do you think!" Derek wispers brushing his lips against Stiles ear, making Stiles gasp.


It's been a week since the whole kanima thing, and everything in beacon hills seems calm (and i mean the whole supernatural thing). Its been a week since Stiles last saw Derek. He see his pack at school everyday they're getting along quite well, sitting together at lunch even Jackson, he's kinda nice to but still a jerk tho.

Stiles is fidgety pacing around his room, ever since the whole kanima thing he don't feel the way he used to about Lydia anymore which is an understatement since he saw how in love Jackson and Lydia were and their ever so dramatic yet romantic confession of their love towards each other but what bothers him the most is how he wants to see Derek again. He also tried to ask Erica indirectly what Derek's been upto nowadays and what he's planning on doing but she did not gave him any kind of information on Derek or his whereabouts.

He was still pacing and thing about Derek and getting frustrated. He does not even notice the figure standing in his room by the window.

"ugh.." stiles yells stopping and facing the door pulling his hair out of frustration (which he has grown a bit) "what the hell is wrong with me. This needs to stop..this whole stupid stupid we..." he trails off and his heart speeds up when he turns around and notices the figure standing in his room, who in return only raises his beautiful thick eyebrow at him. "De-Derek" he asks which only makes the werewolf raise both his eyebrows in amusement.

After a moment of silence Stiles realise he's been staring at the wolf and clears his throat "what are you doing here?" He asks ignoring his speeding heartbeat and pretends to be calm.

Derek only stares at him and takes a step forward resulting in Stiles to take a step back but that doesn't stop the wolf from approaching him, and Stiles continues to back away until his back hits the wall "Derek" he asks a bit cautious of the wolfs actions (what did I do now? Wait I didn't do anything I haven't even seen him in a week. What does he want?) "Derek" he says again his voice a bit high pitched as the wolf pushes him up against the wall and stare at him and stiles stares back.

Derek's gaze turns to look at his plum pink lips for a bit and his heart skips a beat resulting in Derek looking back up at his eyes "Your heart beat is fast" he says "why?"

Stiles looks at him bewildered as if he's grown a second head "A-Are yo-you serio..usly a-asking me t-this" he stutters noticing his stuttering Stiles clears his throat and steal his gaze away from Derek.

"Are you afraid of me?" Derek asks

Stiles returns his gaze at Derek and says "No". Derek raises his eyebrow at that "Then why is your heartbeat so fast" he asks. Stiles opens his mouth then closes it then does that again but nothing come to his mind so he says the only thing he could think of at the moment "you are holding me up against a wall" he says awkwardly, Derek only smirks at that which makes Stiles heart skip a beat.

"Why! Do you mind?" Derek asks in a teasing tone.

Stiles heart starts rabbiting even more if possible which makes Derek smirk grown wide and he moves even closer to Stiles "What's the matter Stiles?" He asks gliding his hand up Stiles' side, his face only inches aways from Stiles. Stiles shivers at that and his breath turns harsh.

"Wh-What are..you dd-doing" he stutters Derek seems pleased at the reaction he recives from Stiles.

"What do you think!" Derek wispers brushing his lips against Stiles ear, making Stiles gasp.

Derek nibbles on his earlobe making Stiles whimper. Derek moves his lips from Stiles ear to his neck and to his collarbone kissing and biting earning small gasps and moans from Stiles. He makes his way to Stiles jaw scraping his teeth lightly and kissing. He then moves his lips towards Stiles' and starts kissing him, Stiles stay frozen his brain trying to process what's going on (OMG Derek is kissing me **DEREK FREAKING HALE IS KISSING ME.** What do I do? Should I kiss back? Why is he kissing me? What is he doing? What am I doing?) he's pulled out of his thoughts when Derek slowly bites his lower lip and without thinking He is kissing him back.

The kiss is slow at first but then it is not slow anymore and turns hungry and desperate as if their life depends on it.

Derek pushes his body further against Stiles' and his hands starts roaming the human's body, wanting to feel every inch of the boys skin Derek guides his hand underneath the boy's shirt and starts roaming his body.

Stiles pulls aways from the kiss needing air but Derek don't stop, he's moves towards the teens neck and starts leaving purple bruises. He pushes himself in between Stiles legs and starts grinding earning shock gasps from the boy when he feels the bulg pressed up against his.

He moans when Derek brushes his erection against his making Derek smirk against his neck.

"Derek" Stiles moans when Derek grinds against him.

"what stiles!" He asks

"What are you doing?" Stiles ask between moans

"what do you think" Derek asks against his neck biting it making stiles shiver.

"I-I mean *gasp* why a-are you doing this" he asks gasping for breath.

"Do you really wanna talk about this now?" Derek asking leaving yet another hickey.

"Um..I..I mean...ugg..umh" he struggles, making Derek smile "N-no" he finally manages.

"Good" Derek says and kisses him again this time more passionately then hungry.

He stops to remove his shirt, after removing his, he rips open Stiles shirt. Stiles doesn't even get a chance to complain when derek is again on him kissing him and rubbing against him. He lifts stiles by his arms and bites his lower lip asking for entrance when stiles allows it, he hungrily trusts against Stiles making him whimper.

He then pushes stiles onto his bed and climbs on top of him kissing his neck and collarbone, slowly making his way to his chest. He leaves a trail of hickeys down his chest.

Stiles gasps and whimpers when he feels Derek's mouth on his nipple. He sucks and nibbles after sometime he starts abusing the other one. When he's done with both he starts kissing down his body again and when he's down at his navel he stops earning more whimpers from Stiles.

He returns to his lips and starts sucking on them, roaming his mouth. He removes the rest of Stiles' shirt and then starts undoing his pants.

When he's done removing the rest of stiles clothes he stops and admires Stiles body, his eyes roam up and down his body seeing it for the first time "What" Stiles ask, a bit self conscious.

"Nothing" Derek says "You're just so beautiful". At this stiles mouths hangs open that Derek Hale just complimented him and stares up at him, at which Derek smiles and kiss him lightly.

One thing leads to another, and the both of them make love to each other like rouge wolves in heat. Derek between stiles legs thusting into him like a mad man and stiles a withering mess underneath him.

Stiles wakes up to someone holding him tight and to soft kisses on his neck, he's tenses not know who it is but then he smiles and relaxes when he remember last nights events. He turns around in Derek's arms and places his head on his chest looking up at him.

"Morning" Derek says and plants a sweet kiss on his head which makes Stiles smile.

"Morning" Stiles says

"So..." Stiles starts but trails off not knowing what to say.

Derek looks down at him and smiles "What do you wanna know" he ask

"Well for starters what in the world happened last night, no I know what happened but why! I mean you don't like me you like literally hate me always scowling at me and growling and threatening me or pushing me against hard surfaces or banging my head or threatening to rip my throat out, what I'm trying to say is why did you all of a sudden...I mean..ugh how did this happen?" He looks up at Derek who is looking at him with an amused smile on his face "Do you get what I'm trying to ask?" Stiles says

"Well.." Derek starts " I like you alot and I don't hate you at all infact I crave you in ways I can't even explain, I growl at you because you're so inviting to be fucked, I push you against hard surfaces because sometimes it's so fucking hard to resist touching you or taking you against the wall. I threaten you because I really wanna bang you everytime I see you. I just want you" Derek looks down at Stiles, smiling at his shocked expression and wide eyes and softly touches his cheek gliding his thumb over his bottom lip "I want you in ways I can't explain, you're like a drug to me. I want you to be mine and only mine" he whispers the last part in a way that makes Stiles shiver.

"Why didn't you do something before?" Stiles whispers

"Because before I didn't realise you want me" he replies

"Then how did you realise it now?" He asks

"Erica mentioned you've been asking alot about me lately and your heart always speed up when someone mentions my name or say something related to me" Derek smirks at which Stiles blush.

"I thought you'll never want me the way I do and it was annoying and frustrating and it was just..just.."

"Just..?" Derek encourages him to continue.

"Hurting" Stiles says quietly "It was just hurting me" he almost whispers the last part, if it weren't for Derek's superhearing abilities he wouldn't have been able to catch it.

Derek kisses him passionately on the lips and says the three magical words he's been hiding for two years now "I love you"

Stiles smiles at that his heart skyrocketing "I love you too Derek Hale" and Derek hugs him tight to him planting sweet little kisses on his lips, temple, forehead and anywhere he can reach, roaming his body with his hands trying to memorise every inch of the boys body.

And that was the beginning of their happy time.


End file.
